


Oh What A Beautiful Wedding...

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bridesmaid, Divorce lawyer, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, wedding guests - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Regina meets a beautiful divorce lawyer at her sister's wedding.





	Oh What A Beautiful Wedding...

**Author's Note:**

> ussjellyfish prompted: Dragon Queen 22 (two miserable people meeting at a wedding au)

Regina sat at the bar, adjusting the uncomfortable bridesmaid dress on her body. Why had she agreed to this? Oh, right, her mother. Regina never would’ve heard the end of it if she had told Zelena “no” to being a bridesmaid. Despite the fact that she and her sister hadn’t been that close, ever and that Zelena had only asked her out of obligation, she was forced to wear a hideous green dress with an obnoxious fake flower at the neckline that was digging her way into her skin.

 

“Martini, dry,” she told the bartender, who nodded and shuffled about to make it for her.

“Shouldn’t you be at the bridal party table?”

Regina looked up and found a tall woman standing there, wearing a grey pantsuit and a derby hat. “I fail to see how that’s any of your business.”

The woman chuckled and dropped down next to her. “I don’t care, but something tells me the Bridezilla will.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “If she had it her way, I wouldn’t even be here. Our mother arranged this entire thing, including me being the bridesmaid.”

“Cora Mills is a fierce one.”

“You can say that again.” She thanked the bartender when he set down the drink and sipped it. “I didn’t catch your name.”

“Mallantha Sparks, but my friends call me Mal. You’re Regina, right?”

“Yeah, are you a friend of my mother’s? Or Zelena’s?”

“No, I’m on the groom’s side, you can say. I was his lawyer with his last divorce.”

Regina nearly choked on her drink. “Chad’s been married before?”

“Oh, he didn’t tell you?”

“Not even sure if he told Zelena.”

“She knows, alright. Why do you think the marriage ended?”

 

Regina raised an eyebrow and looked back at the dance floor. Zelena was moving to the beat of an Elton John song, Chad gleaming down at her. He was a well-respected doctor, their mother couldn’t be more proud. How had she missed the part where her sister had helped destroy his first marriage?  


“I helped make sure that his wife didn’t take him to the cleaners, though in my opinion, it would’ve been well deserved.” Mal sipped the drink that the bartender had brought her. “He got to me first, though. It’s how these things work.”

“I can’t believe this.”

“Makes the wedding a little more bearable to get through, huh?”

“Just a bit. So…if you’re his divorce lawyer, what are you doing here?”

“He and Zelena insisted I come, they said without me none of this would be possible. I’ve never been one to pass up free booze and cake.”

Regina snorted. “It is the one good part of any wedding.”

“You here alone?”

“Yes. You?”

Mal nodded. “Perhaps I won’t have to leave here alone, however.”

 

Regina slowly grinned and raised her glass.

 

“To meeting new people.”

Mal rose hers, a smile forming on her face as well. “To meeting new people.”

 

Their glasses clinked and they took sips from them. In just a few hours time, after Zelena and Chad headed off on their honeymoon, Regina and Mal would be heading off to have some fun of their own.


End file.
